WrestleMania 34
WrestleMania 34 WrestleMania 34 was the thirty-fourth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view event and WWE Network event produced by WWEfor their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on April 8, 2018, at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana. The card comprised fourteen matches, including three on the pre-show. In the main event, Brock Lesnar retained the Universal Championship against Roman Reigns. In another main event match, AJ Styles retained the WWE Championship against Shinsuke Nakamura. Other matches saw Ronda Rousey make her WWE debut and Daniel Bryan return to the ring after nearly three years of absence. Ronda Rousey teamed with Kurt Angle to defeat Triple H and Stephanie McMahon in a mixed tag team match, while Daniel Bryan teamed with Shane McMahon to defeat Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. Also, The Undertaker defeated John Cena in an impromptu match. Charlotte Flair retained the SmackDown Women's Championship against Asuka, ending Asuka's undefeated streak. A 10-year-old fan became the youngest WWE champion in history when he teamed with Braun Strowman to defeat Cesaro and Sheamus for the Raw Tag Team Championship. It was also the first time that the SmackDown Tag Team Championship was defended at WrestleMania. Production '''Background''' WrestleMania is considered WWE's flagship event, having been described as the Super Bowl of sports entertainment. The event was the second WrestleMania to be held in the state of Louisianaand the second held at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome, which previously hosted WrestleMania XXX in 2014. On October 30, 2017, traveling packages for the event were sold; tickets went on sale on November 17, 2017, with individual tickets costing from $35 to $2,000. The three official theme songs for the event were "Celebrate", "New Orleans" (both by Kid Rock), and "Let the Good Times Roll" (by Freddie King). On April 8, prior to the start of WrestleMania, WWE and Snickers held the WrestleMania Block Party at the Champions Square plaza. The tailgate event included appearances from WWE Hall of Famers Alundra Blayze and Ric Flair as well from active competitors Tamina and R-Truth. American duo Chloe x Halle performed "America the Beautiful" to kick off the main card of WrestleMania. Since 2014, WWE has attempted to establish Roman Reigns as their top babyface and the next "face of the company", but a significant portion of fans rejected Reigns in this role,[14] taking issue with his perceived special treatment, real-life demeanor, wrestling moveset, speaking skills and character presentation. This resulted in Reigns being booed while he wrestled in the main events of WrestleMania 31, WrestleMania 32, WrestleMania 33; The perception that Reigns was the "company's chosen one" led to widespread expectations that Reigns would triumph in the main event of WrestleMania 34 to become WWE Universal Champion; and it was also anticipated that while doing so, he would be again received negatively by the WrestleMania crowd. '''Storylines''' The card comprised fourteen matches, including three on the pre-show, that resulted from scripted storylines and had results predetermined by WWE on the Raw and SmackDown brands. Storylines were produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw, SmackDown Live, and the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live. At the Royal Rumble, SmackDown's Shinsuke Nakamura won the men's Royal Rumble match, earning a world championship match of his choosing at WrestleMania. Nakamura chose WWE Champion AJ Styles. At Fastlane, Styles retained the WWE Championship in a six-pack challenge, confirming the Styles-Nakamura match at WrestleMania. On the post-Fastlane episode of SmackDown, Styles and Nakamura expressed respect for each other, but Nakamura promised to deliver a Kinshasa to Styles at WrestleMania and become WWE Champion, and teased a Kinshasa on Styles after saving him from an attack the following week. Styles warned Nakamura to not take him lightly and mentioned their previous encounter in New Japan. Styles then teased a Phenomenal Forearm on Nakamura after the two had won a tag team match on the April 3 episode. At WrestleMania 33, Brock Lesnar won the Universal Championship, and retained it in various title defenses over the following year. Lesnar's WrestleMania 34 challenger was determined through the Elimination Chamber match, which was won by Roman Reigns; Lesnar's advocate Paul Heyman had previously teased this match since they were the only two to have defeated The Undertaker at WrestleMania. The two had also previously fought at WrestleMania 31 over Lesnar's WWE World Heavyweight Championship (now WWE Championship), but without a decisive winner as Seth Rollins cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and pinned Reigns. Despite being advertised, Lesnar did not appear for various episodes of ''Raw''. Reigns repeatedly criticized Lesnar's absence as disrespectful and also questioned WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, for which he was temporarily suspended. When Reigns nevertheless appeared on ''Raw'' to confront Lesnar, he was arrested by U.S. Marshals. The handcuffed Reigns assaulted the Marshals, but was then brutally attacked by Lesnar and taken out on a stretcher. The following week, Reigns suffered an ''F-5'' from Lesnar on steel steps. On the final ''Raw'' before WrestleMania, Heyman said that if Lesnar were to lose, they would not re-sign with WWE. After failing to win the Elimination Chamber match, Intercontinental Champion The Miz said he should main event WrestleMania as his title was more important than the Universal Championship. He demanded a challenger for WrestleMania, to which Seth Rollins came out and defeated him. After that, Finn Bálor also came out and defeated Miz. The following week, both Rollins and Bálor confronted Miz, leading to a 2-on-3 handicap match between Rollins and Bálor and The Miz and his Miztourage (Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel), in which Rollins pinned Miz. Afterwards, Raw General Manager Kurt Angle scheduled The Miz to defend the Intercontinental Championship against Bálor and Rollins in a triple threat match at WrestleMania. On the March 12 episode, The Miz interviewed his WrestleMania opponents on ''Miz TV'', which ended in Rollins and Bálor jointly taking out Miz and Rollins attacked Bálor, who later defeated Rollins. At the Royal Rumble, Raw's Asuka won the women's Royal Rumble match. As a result, Asuka earned the right to challenge for a women's championship of her choosing at WrestleMania. On the advice of Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon, Asuka postponed her decision until both women's champions had defended their titles at Elimination Chamber and Fastlane, respectively. Following Charlotte Flair's successful defense at Fastlane, Asuka appeared and challenged for the SmackDown Women's Championship. On the March 12 episode of ''Raw'', Asuka explained that she had chosen Charlotte as she wanted to challenge the best women's champion in WWE. On ''SmackDown'' the next night, Charlotte confronted Asuka and vowed to end Asuka's undefeated streak. After Alexa Bliss won her second Raw Women's Championship in August 2017, she formed a friendship with Nia Jax, who also had championship aspirations. Nia failed to earn a title shot at the Royal Rumble and also lost to Asuka at Elimination Chamber in a match that would have added her to Asuka's championship match at WrestleMania. After Asuka defeated her in a rematch on ''Raw'', Alexa consoled Nia and said she deserved a championship match. When Asuka explained her reasons for challenging Charlotte, Alexa and Mickie James confronted Asuka and called out Nia to wrestle Asuka; when Jax did not appear, Mickie stepped in and lost the match. Later, during Nia's match, Alexa and Mickie, who were unaware of the live microphone, could be heard disparaging Nia, who was upset by this. The following week, Alexa issued a fake apology and continued to insult Nia, who eventually chased the champion to the backstage area. When Alexa complained to Raw General Manager Kurt Angle, he scheduled her to defend the Raw Women's Championship against Nia at WrestleMania. After defeating The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson), Raw Tag Team Champions Cesaro and Sheamus said they had defeated every tag team on Raw and issued an open challenge to any tag team to face them for the titles at WrestleMania. On the March 12 episode, General Manager Kurt Angle scheduled a tag team battle royal with the winning team receiving a championship match at WrestleMania. Braun Strowman interjected himself into the match and won by last eliminating Karl Anderson. The following week, Angle decided that Strowman would receive a Raw Tag Team Championship match at WrestleMania as long as he found a partner. Strowman said that he did not need a partner, but would have one. He defeated Cesaro, and, a week later, Sheamus in singles matches, but did not reveal his partner. At WrestleMania 31, then-UFC star Ronda Rousey appeared alongside The Rock and embarrassed The Authority (Triple H and his wife, Stephanie McMahon). She made some appearances over the next couple of years and was rumored to compete at 2018's Royal Rumble match; the now-former UFC star denied she would be at the event. However, she appeared at the end of the event, confirming that she had signed full-time with WWE. During the official contract signing at Elimination Chamber, her debut match was confirmed for WrestleMania 34. Raw General Manager Kurt Angle, whom Stephanie (now Raw Commissioner) previously had threatened to fire and whom Triple H had turned on at Survivor Series, then brought up the incident from WrestleMania 31 and warned Rousey that Triple H and Stephanie wanted revenge. Ronda threw Triple H through a table and was slapped by Stephanie before eventually signing her contract. The following night on ''Raw'', Stephanie was forced to apologize. As she was leaving the ring, Triple H attacked Angle. The following week, Stephanie said Ronda could choose any Raw wrestler as her opponent at WrestleMania except the champion; she chose Stephanie. When Triple H objected, Angle pointed out that both Triple H and Stephanie had contracts as wrestlers and scheduled a mixed tag team match pitting Stephanie and Triple H against Ronda and himself. A Q&A session on the final ''Raw'' before WrestleMania ended with Stephanie putting Ronda through a table. Throughout the summer of 2017, Kevin Owens feuded with SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon; at Hell in a Cell, Kevin Owens defeated Shane in a Hell in a Cell match thanks to the help of his friend-turned-rival, Sami Zayn. Zayn explained that he acted out of disappointment about not getting the expected opportunities at SmackDown and realized that Owens was right all along in his questionable actions. Owens and Zayn continued their feud with Shane, including attacking him at Survivor Series and Shane threatened to fire them if they lost their match at Clash of Champions, while SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan seemingly favored the two by giving them WWE Championship opportunities: first at the Royal Rumble, when AJ Styles retained his title in a handicap match and again at Fastlane, when Owens and Zayn were among the five challengers. During the latter match, the feud escalated as Shane broke up pinfall attempts by Owens and Zayn. Shane then took an indefinite leave of absence, but, as one last decision, he scheduled Owens and Zayn to fight each other at WrestleMania 34. Owens and Zayn reacted by brutally attacking Shane. The following week, Daniel Bryan revealed that he was medically cleared to compete again; his last match was in April 2015. Later, he fired Owens and Zayn for their attack on Shane and received a beat down. In response, Bryan said he regretted favoring them and scheduled a tag team match pitting himself and Shane against Owens and Zayn, with the latter duo being rehired if they won. On the final ''SmackDown'' before WrestleMania, Shane was also cleared to compete. At Fastlane, Randy Orton won the United States Championship from Bobby Roode. Following the match, Jinder Mahal, who felt that he should have been in the match, attacked both men. On the following episode of ''SmackDown'', Roode invoked his rematch clause for WrestleMania 34. The following week, Orton was scheduled to defend the United States Championship in a triple threat match against Roode and Mahal at WrestleMania. On the March 27 episode, after losing to Mahal and Rusev, Rusev demanded to be added to the title match since he pinned Orton. The match was subsequently made a fatal four-way. Throughout 2017, The Usos (Jey and Jimmy Uso) and The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods) fought at various events over the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. The original feud ended at Hell in a Cell with The Usos victorious. The New Day earned another shot at the titles at Fastlane, but both teams were attacked by The Bludgeon Brothers (Harper and Rowan), injuring Jey Uso, Kingston, and Woods. On the following episode of ''SmackDown'', Big E and Jimmy Uso teamed up to take revenge, but were defeated. On the March 27 episode, New Day lost to The Bludgeon Brothers by disqualification after The Usos attacked the latter. A triple threat tag team match for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship was scheduled for WrestleMania 34. Determined to compete at WrestleMania 34, free agent John Cena entered himself into the Royal Rumble match to earn himself a world championship match at WrestleMania, but failed. He then qualified for the Elimination Chamber match, hoping to earn a shot at the Universal Championship at WrestleMania, and, using his free agent status, was among the five challengers in the WWE Championship match at SmackDown's Fastlane, but came up short in both attempts. Back on ''Raw'', Cena pondered attending WrestleMania as a fan, but then decided to challenge The Undertaker, whom he had tried to challenge a few weeks prior; Cena stated that it was not WWE executives who were preventing the match, but Undertaker himself. Over the remaining weeks leading up to WrestleMania, Cena received no answer, despite repeatedly antagonizing Undertaker. On the final ''Raw'' before WrestleMania, Cena said he would not take a spot from any full-time wrestler in one of the other matches. He said he was not mad about not having a match, but was mad at Undertaker for not answering. On January 23, 2018, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore was released from WWE, vacating the title. A separate general manager was then appointed for ''205 Live'', which was previously controlled by the Raw General Manager, to address the situation. On the January 30 episode of ''205 Live'', new general manager Drake Maverick (formerly Rockstar Spud in Impact Wrestling) scheduled a 16-man single elimination tournament to crown a new WWE Cruiserweight Champion, culminating with the finals at WrestleMania 34. The tournament took place over the next several weeks, with Cedric Alexander and Mustafa Ali advancing to the finals at WrestleMania's pre show for the vacant Cruiserweight Championship. On the March 12 episode of ''Raw'', a battle royal open to any female performer of any brand was scheduled for WrestleMania 34. The match, originally named in honor of WWE Hall of Famer The Fabulous Moolah, was introduced to serve as a female counterpart to the annual André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. However, a few days later, the match was renamed "WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal" due to the backlash from fans and critics regarding Moolah's past treatment of other women. Like the men's match, the reward was a trophy, and both the men's and women's battle royals were scheduled for the pre-show. The main storyline going into the women's match was the increasingly strained friendship between Bayley and Sasha Banks. At Elimination Chamber, Sasha turned on Bayley in the namesake match. Sasha then was the first to note her participation in the battle royal on the March 19 episode of ''Raw''. A week later, Bayley confirmed her participation and was confronted by Sasha, resulting in a backstage brawl. On the final ''Raw'' before WrestleMania, Sasha saved Bayley from a post-match ambush by Absolution's Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose. Sasha expected Bayley to be grateful, but the two instead fought. Event '''Pre-show''' Three matches were contested on the two-hour long pre-show, with the second hour shown live on USA Network. During the pre-show, it was shown that John Cena had indeed attended the event as a fan, and cameras followed him as he took his seat in the audience, a few rows back from the ring. In the fifth annual André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, "Woken" Matt Hardy, Mojo Rawley, and Baron Corbin outlasted their competitors, when Bray Wyatt, who had previously feuded with Hardy, appeared. Surprisingly, Wyatt assisted Hardy in eliminating Rawley and distracted Corbin, so that Hardy could eliminate him to win the match. Next, Cedric Alexander faced Mustafa Ali in the tournament final for the vacant WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Ali performed a ''054'' on Alexander, who broke the pinfall attempt by placing his foot on the bottom rope. In the end, Alexander executed a ''Lumbar Check'' on Ali to win the title. The WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal culminated in Sasha Banks and Bayley teaming up to eliminate Natalya and The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan, and Liv Morgan). Banks and Bayley then shook hands only for Bayley to quickly eliminate Banks. Thinking she had won the match, Bayley began celebrating, not realizing that Naomi had not actually been eliminated. Naomi then performed a ''Rear View'' on Bayley and eliminated her to win the match. '''Preliminary matches''' The actual pay-per-view opened with The Miz defending the Intercontinental Championship against Seth Rollins and Finn Bálor in a triple threat match. In the end, Bálor performed a ''Coup de Gráce'' on Miz, only for Rollins to perform a ''Curb Stomp'' on Bálor on top of Miz. Rollins then performed another ''Curb Stomp'' on Miz to win the title, becoming the 19th Grand Slam Champion in the process. Next, Charlotte Flair defended the SmackDown Women's Championship against Asuka. After an evenly contested match, Charlotte forced Asuka to submit to the ''Figure Eight Leglock'' to retain the title and to end Asuka's undefeated streak. After the match, the two embraced. After this, Randy Orton defended the United States Championship against Bobby Roode, Jinder Mahal, and Rusev in a fatal four-way match. In the climax, Sunil Singh distracted Rusev which allowed Mahal to perform the ''Khallas'' on Rusev to win the title. Next, Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey faced Triple H and Stephanie McMahon in a mixed tag team match, which was Rousey's in-ring debut and Stephanie's first match at WrestleMania. Angle and Triple H started the match, while Stephanie distracted the referee to attack Rousey. Rousey eventually tagged in and faced off with Stephanie. She also faced off against Triple H. Angle performed an Angle-slam on Triple H for a nearfall, Triple H then executed a ''Pedigree'' on Angle, but Rousey broke up the pin. In the end, Rousey forced Stephanie to submit to an armbar for the win. In the next match, The Usos (Jey and Jimmy Uso) defended the SmackDown Tag Team Championship against The New Day's Big E and Kofi Kingston and The Bludgeon Brothers (Harper and Rowan) in a triple threat tag team match. In the end, Harper pinned Kingston after an Assisted Superbomb to win the match and the title. John Cena had attended the first two matches in the audience until a referee had informed him that The Undertaker had arrived at the arena. Following the SmackDown Tag Team Championship match, Cena came out again for a match. The lights went out, but instead of The Undertaker, Elias came out. After a brief confrontation, Cena attacked Elias. As Cena was leaving, the lights went out again and Undertaker's coat and hat (which had been left behind at WrestleMania 33) appeared in the ring and were struck by lightning. The Undertaker then came out and defeated Cena after a ''Tombstone Piledriver'' in an impromptu match lasting under three minutes. Next, Daniel Bryan teamed with Shane McMahon to face Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn with the stipulation that if Owens and Zayn won, they would be rehired to SmackDown. Before the match began, Owens and Zayn attacked Bryan and Shane. Owens powerbombed Bryan onto the ring apron, temporarily taking Bryan out of the match. Shane decided to face Owens and Zayn alone and the match officially started. Owens and Zayn dominated the match until Bryan recovered. Zayn hit Shane with a ''Blue Thunder Bomb'' for a nearfall. Zayn hit Bryan with a ''Helluva Kick'' for a nearfall. Owens tagged in and performed a ''Pop-Up Powerbomb'' but Bryan kicked out again. In the end, Bryan forced Zayn to submit to the ''Yes Lock'' to win the match. Per the match's stipulation, Owens and Zayn remained fired from SmackDown. Next, Alexa Bliss, accompanied by Mickie James, defended the Raw Women's Championship against Nia Jax. Jax attacked James before the match began, eliminating James as a distraction. In the end, Jax executed an Avalanche Samoan Drop on Bliss to win her first Raw Women's Championship. In the following match, AJ Styles defended the WWE Championship against Shinsuke Nakamura. At the conclusion of the match, Styles performed a Phenomenal Forearm, and Nakamura performed a Kinshasa to the back of Styles' neck, both for a nearfall. In the end, Styles countered Nakamura's attempt at a Kinshasa into a Styles Clash to win the match and retain the title. After the match, the two showed mutual respect for each other. Nakamura kneeled down to present Styles with the title belt, but then attacked him with a low-blow and a Kinshasa on the floor, turning heel in the process. In the penultimate match, Cesaro and Sheamus defended the Raw Tag Team Championship against Braun Strowman and a partner of his choosing. After all three men were in the ring, Strowman said he waited until then to reveal his partner, which would be a random fan from the live audience. Strowman went out into the crowd and chose 10-year-old Nicholas. Strowman and Nicholas won the titles after Strowman performed a Running Powerslam on Cesaro. With this win, Nicholas became the youngest WWE champion in history. '''Main event''' In the main event, Brock Lesnar defended the Universal Championship against Roman Reigns. Lesnar performed three German suplexes on Reigns, who hit Lesnar with three Superman Punches and two Spears on Lesnar for a near-fall. Lesnar performed two ''F-5s'' on Reigns, with each scoring a near-fall. Frustrated, Lesnar put Reigns through a broadcast table with an ''F-5'' and performed another ''F-5'' in the ring, scoring another near-fall. Lesnar removed his gloves and attacked Reigns with elbow strikes, causing Reigns to bleed profusely, and performed a fifth ''F-5'' for a near-fall. Reigns recovered and performed two more Spears on Lesnar for a near fall. In the end, as Reigns attempted another Spear, Lesnar countered into a sixth ''F-5'' to retain the Universal Championship.[6] Throughout the match, the crowd signalled their disinterest by chanting, among others, “boring”, “this is awful” and calling for former WWE wrestler CM Punk. Beach balls were thrown into the crowd which resulted in cheers and boos. Reception WrestleMania 34 mostly received positive reviews from fans and critics, with the main event between Lesnar and Reigns receiving particular criticism and was decried by some as one of the worst main events in WrestleMania history. Meanwhile, other aspects of the show, such as the return of Daniel Bryan, the Intercontinental Championship match, the SmackDown Women’s Championship match, and the debut performance of Ronda Rousey, were widely praised. Jack de Menezes, writing for ''The Independent'', stated that WrestleMania 34 "brought a mix of brilliance, bemusement and disappointment". The Intercontinental title triple threat was "brilliant" and "frantic", the WWE Title match was an "eye-catching affair" culminating in a "stunning heel-turn", "Rousey made a splash on her in-ring debut", and "Daniel Bryan once again captured the imagination of the WWE Universe". Cena-Undertaker left "fans stunned, bemused and feeling shortchanged at what had occurred", while finally the main event was a "slow-burning match" which was "a huge anti-climax". Dave Meltzer of the ''Wrestling Observer'' noted that the main event was "physical as hell", but the "crowd seemed to react more to beach balls in the crowd" and "didn't even pop for" Reigns' kick-outs. Meltzer felt that the match was "done for sympathy for Reigns when it was over to make him a babyface as they concentrated on showing him all beaten up". For the other matches, Meltzer noted that the women's battle royal "was rushed through" and it was not the first of its kind at WrestleMania as promoted, pointing to a previous version in 2009. The Intercontinental title triple threat was "all action" which "felt like three babyfaces" as the Miz "didn't work as a heel at all in the match." He thought Asuka-Charlotte was "a great match" with "hard hitting and pretty emotional stuff", while the mixed tag team match was "excellent"; he noted that Ronda Rousey "at no point looked out of her element, she was crisp in just about everything", and that it was "one of the better pro wrestling debuts I've ever seen". Finally, Meltzer noted that the announced attendance of 78,133 "isn't even close to real although it may be August before the real number is out". oshua Needelman of ''The Washington Post'' wrote that this event was "one of the most entertaining WrestleMania’s in recent memory" except for an "anticlimactic" and "remarkably disastrous end", as the "New Orleans crowd made it clear the main event was not what they wanted", which saw them booing Reigns. Meanwhile, the Styles-Nakamura match was "surprisingly slow and plodding, with the intensity only reaching its expected level toward the end". Also, the mixed tag match "exceeded expectations", while the U.S. title match result drew the ire of fans because "fan-favorite Rusev" was pinned. Lastly, Needelman noted that Daniel Bryan, "perhaps the most popular wrestler of the past decade", "had the crowd in the palm of his hands" during his match. Wade Keller of ''Pro Wrestling Torch'' described the Lesnar-Reigns main event as a "disaster". Keller noted that the "tired and disinterested crowd" had booed Reigns and chanted "CM Punk", "Boring" and "This is awful!" As for the other matches, Styles-Nakamura was "a letdown" given the expectations, Cena-Undertaker was "crowd pleasing", the mixed tag match "went about as well as anyone could have hoped", and Asuka failing to "really showcase her signature spots before losing" "almost felt like a downgrade in Vince McMahon's faith in her". Troy L. Smith of Cleveland.com wrote, "In my mind, Lesnar-Reigns is one of the four worst WrestleMania main events ever, based on build, execution and immediate aftermath". After comparing the four aforementioned events, Smith concluded that the WrestleMania 34 main event was indeed the worst due to the "utter disdain" it produced, with there never being a more "disinterested" crowd for a WrestleMania main event. Smith also rated the main event as the "worst match of the night", but in contrast, he felt that the rest of WrestleMania 34 was "pretty great for most of its seven hours". Aftermath '''RAW''' In recent years, WWE has gone out of its way to warn viewers that the post-WrestleMania ''Raw'' crowd are "non-traditional" and will "boo the guys they normally cheer" and "cheer the guys they normally boo". This announcement was repeated after WrestleMania 34, but critics pointed out that the crowd cheered wrestlers "regardless of whether they are babyfaces or heels" and that "on this night, they cheered everyone that WWE wanted them to cheer with one exception... Roman Reigns." On the post-WrestleMania 34 episode of ''Raw'', Commissioner Stephanie McMahon, with her arm in a brace, bragged about her WrestleMania performance, stating she knew that she would bring out the best in Ronda Rousey. Rousey then made her entrance and listened to Stephanie praising her. When the two hugged, Ronda grabbed Stephanie's arm, pulled the brace off, and applied the armbar. Also on ''Raw'', another Universal Championship match between champion Brock Lesnar and challenger Roman Reigns was scheduled for the Greatest Royal Rumble event, this time as a steel cage match, with no justification given for the match. Reigns acknowledged that Lesnar had re-signed with WWE instead of going back to the UFC, then said he was not directly told about the rematch and alleged that there was a conspiracy against him. After Reigns concluded that he would eventually beat Lesnar if he kept receiving title matches against him, a returning Samoa Joeappeared. Joe called Reigns a failure and said that after Lesnar beat him at Greatest Royal Rumble, Joe would be waiting for Reigns at Backlash. New Raw Women's Champion Nia Jax had a tag team match against Alexa Bliss and Mickie James. Nia's partner was NXT call-up Ember Moon. The team won after Moon performed the ''Eclipse''on Alexa for the pin. Also in the women's division, Sasha Banks lost to Absolution's Mandy Rose, when interference by Bayley backfired. A match between Sasha and Bayley the following week ended in a no-contest when the two were attacked by The Riott Squad, who were traded to Raw. Backstage, Braun Strowman and Nicholas informed Raw General Manager Kurt Angle that they were relinquishing the Raw Tag Team Championship due to Nicholas's schedule as a fourth grader, but vowed to come back for the title when Nicholas was done with school. When Cesaro and Sheamus demanded their titles back, Angle said they could regain them at the Greatest Royal Rumble. A four-team tournament to determine their opponents, called the Tag Team Eliminator, was won by André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal winner "Woken" Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt. New Intercontinental Champion Seth Rollins was interrupted by Finn Bálor. The Miz then came out and said that he wanted his contractual rematch at Backlash. Jeff Hardy then returned from injury and teamed with Rollins and Bálor in a winning effort against Miz and The Miztourage. The following week, Miz was traded to SmackDown, splitting him from The Miztourage, who remained on Raw. Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn appeared on ''Raw'', seeking jobs from General Manager Kurt Angle. Angle scheduled a match between the two, with the winner receiving a Raw contract. However, the match ended in a double countout with neither receiving a contract. The following week during the Superstar Shake-up, Commissioner Stephanie McMahon overruled Angle and awarded Owens and Zayn each a Raw contract. On ''205 Live'', Cedric Alexander celebrated becoming WWE Cruiserweight Champion, with Mustafa Ali showing his respect. Buddy Murphy then attacked the new champion from behind and performed ''Murphy's Law'' on him. '''SmackDown Live''' On the first ''SmackDown'' after WrestleMania, Commissioner Shane McMahon announced that Daniel Bryan - now a full-time wrestler - resigned as General Manager, and introduced Paige, who retired from in-ring competition the previous night on ''Raw'', as Bryan's successor. She then scheduled a match between Daniel Bryan and WWE Champion AJ Styles. Shinsuke Nakamura, who had issued a mocking apology for attacking Styles, attacked both Bryan and Styles during their match. A rematch between Styles and Nakamura for the championship was scheduled for the Greatest Royal Rumble. The Usos earned a SmackDown Tag Team Championship match against The Bludgeon Brothers at Greatest Royal Rumble by defeating The New Day. Also, Randy Orton defeated Bobby Roode and Rusev in a triple threat match to earn a United States Championship match. Following this, new United States Champion Jinder Mahal was traded to Raw, but lost the title to Jeff Hardy, who moved to SmackDown. The winner of the championship match between Mahal and Hardy at Greatest Royal Rumble would face Orton at Backlash. SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair commented on her WrestleMania match and future challengers, but was interrupted and attacked by NXT's The IIconics (Peyton Royce and Billie Kay). After this, Carmella cashed in her Money in the Bank contract and won the title. Also in the women's division, Natalya confronted Naomi, calling her victory in the WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal a disappointment. Naomi then defeated Natalya in a match. Results